criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Henry VIII
King Henry VIII was a suspect in the murder investigations of his wife, Queen Catherine of Aragon, in A Tudor Murder (Case #11 of Travel in Time) and his fiancée, bride Lady Fiore, in Till Death Do Us Part (Case #15 of Travel in Time). Profile Henry is the 24-year-old King of Tudor England. He has short red hair and facial hair, as well as green eyes. He wears a maroon beret studded with rubies and pearls and a white feather. He wears a green robe with pearls and a gold lining with a green diamond pattern on it over a brown vest. The vest has a sleeve with two patterns: the upper is green with a gold diamond pattern; the lower is maroon. He is also seen wearing a gold, ruby-studded necklace and holding a golden scepter with studded with pearls and a ruby. In his first appearance, it is known that Henry uses leeches, plays the lute and eats wild boar. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he is a sharpshooter and has gout. Events of Criminal Case A Tudor Murder Henry became a suspect after Nebet and the player learned that he was hunting in Bushy Park. After being distracted from perfectly shooting a deer, Henry was outraged to learn that his wife had been killed. He then authorized the team to investigate Catherine's murder, assisting their investigation by suggesting that they headed to Houndsditch Passage as Catherine would usually feed the destitute in the poorer parts of London. Henry was spoken to again about the threatening ode that he had written about Catherine. He informed the team that his spies had reported that Catherine had met with a musketeer at a tavern, leading him to jump to the conclusion that she had been having an affair. However, he revealed that Catherine had explained to him that the musketeer was only an envoy preaching peace, putting his mind at rest. Henry was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Agnes Manners for Catherine's murder. The team presented Agnes before Henry, where he sentenced her to be incarcerated in the darkest dungeon in the Tower of London until he saw fit to deal with her. Till Death Do Us Part Henry became a suspect again after his bride's cousin, Lord Alberto de Medici, alerted Jack and the player to his location. He informed the team that, although he was unfamiliar with his fiancée, their marriage would produce an alliance between England and Florence, and provide him with a male heir. He also told the team that he was surrounded by jealous enemies, so it was entirely possible that one of his enemies had killed his fiancée. Mid-investigation, a drunken Henry accused the team of being the deadly pall that had resulted in the deaths of both his late wife and his future wife. Lady Anne Boleyn then apologized to the team on Henry's behalf and took him away to tend to his needs. Henry was spoken to again about him testing the victim's fertility. He told the team that he had used a rudimentary method to "discover" that Fiore was infertile, which meant that she would be unable to produce an heir for him. His statement, however, was inaccurate, because the method he had used to deduce this was wildly inaccurate. He then lamented on his misfortune in finding a male heir and revealed that he had thought that Fiore's death saved him from a fruitless marriage. Henry was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Cardinal Cisneros for Fiore's murder. Later, Anne approached the team and informed the team that she and Henry were to be married. The team attended their wedding, where Henry commented that there would be no "worse" in their marriage if Anne produced him with an heir. Pope Leo X then pronounced them married. Trivia *Henry is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *In A Tudor Murder and Till Death Do Us Part's sticker albums, it is noted in both cases' suspect list stickers that Henry is 6'1" when he appeared as 6'3" in his profile. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Henry VIII was the King of England from 1509 until his death in 1547. Case appearances *A Tudor Murder (Case #11 of Travel in Time) *Till Death Do Us Part (Case #15 of Travel in Time) Gallery CatherineofAragonVictim.png|Catherine of Aragon, Henry's late wife. ABoleynTravelinTime.png|Anne Boleyn, Henry's wife. LadyFioreVictim.png|Lady Fiore, Henry's late fiancée. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects